Troypay
by XxXxIcePrincessXxXx
Summary: What if two people who were totally diferent fell in love? What will their friends think? TROYPAY!
1. Trailer

**Troypay**

_ "It's all about us" by Tatu is playing in the background_

**What if two people who were totally different**

_Shows Troy playing basketball_

_Shows Sharpay singing her heart out_

**Fell in love?**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay looking into each other's eyes_

_Shows Troy and Sharpay stealing glances at each other_

**They try to keep it a secret**

_Shows Troy giving Sharpay a note_

_Shows Sharpay looking right and left before exiting a room_

**What if their friends find out.**

_Shows Chad following Troy to find him with Sharpay_

_Shows Chad yelling at Troy_

_Shows Gabriella yelling at Sharpay_

**Will they set aside their differences?**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay talking_

**Or will they let it get to them?**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay yelling and fighting_

_Shows Sharpay sliding down her wall and start to cry_

**Their friends notice their odd behavior**

_Shows Gabby, Ryan, and Kelsi looking at Sharpay confused_

_Shows Chad and Jason looking at Troy with a weird look_

**They make a plan**

_**"I have an idea."**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"Get Troy and Sharpay back together."**_

**Will they succeed?**

**Or will they fail?**

**Starring Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay**

_Shows Shapay smiling_

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy starring into space_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella**

_Shows Gabby looking out the window_

**And Lucas Grabeel as Ryan**

_Shows Ryan yelling_

**Troypay**

**Coming Soon**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay hugging_


	2. Chapter 1

Troypay chapter 1

It was a warm spring day at East High. Today was the day when Ms. Darbus announced project partners. "Now When I announce these pairs, I don't want to hear ANY complaints, understand Chad." "Yes Ms. Darbus." Chad replied dully. "Okay first we have Gabriella Montez and Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie, Jason Cross and Kelsie Nielson, Martha Cox and Zeke Baylor, Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton…" Ms. Darbus continued to call out pairs. Sharpay and Troy were in complete shock. 'OMG I have to be paired with Bolton. Well that might not be a so bad, wait a minute! What am I thinking? He doesn't like me one bit! If only he knew how I felt inside.' Sharpay thought in her head. 'Great, I'm with sharpay, the Ice Princess. Wait why did I call her that? She isn't so bad. But I know for a fact she wouldn't like me.' Troy thought deeply. Then the free period bell rang and all the pairs got their acting project. "Hey Sharpay." "Hi Bolton. Well should we go to your house or mine for the project?" "How about mine." "Cool. Now it says that the scene we have to do for the project is… Oh my gosh!" Sharpay shrieked. "What is it?" "We have to do the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet!!!" "OMG!" Troy almost screamed. "I know! Well we could give it a try." Suggested Sharpay. "OK lets do it."

T&ST&ST&ST&ST&ST&ST&ST&ST&ST&S

"Mom! I'm home!" "Ok dear." "Hey Sharpay, let's go to my room so we can get started. Kay?" "OK" Sharpay and Troy went upstairs to get started on the scene. "Um… where should we start?" "Um… I don't know. I am just feeling awkward about it" Troy confessed. Okay, I have an idea! We can play a game to get to know each other better. We say stuff about ourselves." "Anything to help." "Ok. Um… my favorite color is pink." "Mine's red. My favorite musical is Wicked." "OMG mine too! My favorite food is sushi and pizza." "Me too! I like you." Once Troy realized what he said his eyes got really wide. Sharpay was shocked and speechless. "Um…well the truth is I like you too." Sharpay confessed. "Wow. So let's get started on the scene!" Troy said happily. "Ok" Sharpay giggled. Troy said the line before very half-heartedly, tilted Sharpay's chin up, took a deep breath and kissed her. The kiss had gotten more passionate and went on for a minute or so. Then they broke apart. "Sharpay would you like to be my girlfriend?" "Yes of course Troy!! But what will our friends think?" "We'll date in secret. Our friends will never know!" "Ok let's do it!" They kissed again but it was more gentle. "I love you Troy." "I love you too Sharpay."


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok Guys, here's the new chapter! Please enjoy!**

**NOTE... I do not own The Pink Panther of High School Musical**

It past a week since Troy and Sharpay had secretly gotten together and they couldn't be happier. Well they would if everyone knew but they're ok with that.

It was now 3:28 pm and school was out so Troy took out his phone and started to text Sharpay.

Sharpay was in her room when all of a sudden she heard "Candyman" play. She received a text message.

Shar 

**Wanna go 2 the movies and eat somethin? **

**CU l8ter**

**Troy**

This made Sharpay smile.

Troy 

**Of course!! Pick me up in 15 mins. **

**CU then!**

**Shar**

Troy headed down the stairs to get to his car but then his dad stopped him. "hey son! Where you headed?" "I'm going out." "With who?" "A friend, please can I just leave! My friend is waiting." Troy said impatiently. 'ok ok son. Have fun!" "Oh I will." Troy muttered under his breath.

"Hey Shar! Who are you waiting for?" Questioned Ryan to his sister noticing her sitting on the stairs holding a purse and looking eagerly. "Oh hi Ryan! I am… just waiting for… um… a… friend! Yeah we're going to a movie." Sharpay said trying to convince Ryan she was going with a friend and not going with Troy. "Ok. Have fun!!" And with that he left. _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Troy was here. "Bye Ry! Seeya later!" She went outside and saw Troy in his car. "Hi hunny! Ready to go?" Troy asked. "Heck yeah! Let's go!"

"So what movie do you want to see?" Troy asked. "How about… Pink Panther?"(A/N look I know it was out but just pretend it's out in the story) Sharpay considered. "Ok! Um two tickets to Pink Panther." "Here you two go. Have a good day." "You too." The couple went to the theater. _"Well I was walking and I heard Bizu saying 'Oh, it's you' and then there was gun fire!" Said the women. "Ponton, I want you to find everyone with the name You."_ The audience burst into laughter. "Ohmigosh! That was so funny!" Sharpay choked out while laughing. "I know." After an hour or so, the movie ended. "Man that was funny!" Sharpay said. "I know! I couldn't stop laughing! Wanna go for a walk?" "I thought you'd never ask!" Sharpay said happily. They started heading out, but what they didn't know was that someone who they knew witnessed the whole thing.

**Who do you think it is? Don't worry, I'll try to update tomorrow, but I might not get to it because I'm at camp this week. It's pretty sweet! Well anyway, take your curser and click on the blue-ish, purple-ish button and say something about my story. Also tell me some ideas for the next chapter. Luv ya!**

**Tootles!**

**3 Maria**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry about the late update. OMG did you guys see the HSM2 trailer? It was amazing! I can not wait till it comes out! I hope it has a lot of Troypay in it!! I read a magazine and Corbin Bleu said that Troy and Chad get into a big, big, big, big fight and Chad befriends someone unlikely but he wouldn't say who. I am thinking it's either Ryan or Sharpay. Okay, enough small talk, on with the story!**

Chad's POV

I was walking through the mall when something caught my eye._ Wait a minute is that who I think it is? _I took a closer look at the couple. _OMG it is! What are Troy and Sharpay doing at the mall…Together?!?!?! I am gonna get to the bottom of this and talk some sense into that boy._ I took out my gold razr and I started to text Jason.

**Jason **

**OMG!**

**I just saw Troy and SHARPAY at the mall together having a good time.**

**It looked like they were on a date!**

**Meet me at my house wit the boys. I have a plan.**

**CU**

**Chad**

I put my phone away and followed Troy and Sharpay around so I could make sure it was them. I started walking around when all of a sudden I heard _push it to the limit_. I got out my phone and saw I had a new text message.

**Chad **

**Ok I told the guys (And The Girls) **

**What time do we meet? **

**Jason **

**Jason **

**In a hour **

**Chad**

I put my phone away and headed out of the mall to my car. I drove home and watched TV while I waited for my pals to arrive.

ONE HOUR LATER

_Ding Dong!! _I walked over to the door and opened it. Outside it I saw the gang. "Come on in guys." I lead them to the living room and then we started the meeting. "Ok guys. What should we do about Troy and Sharpay?" I asked everyone. "I think we should talk some sense into them and get them to realize they are not right for eachother." Gabby suggested. "PERFECT!!!!! Gabby, you're a genius!" Chad exclaimed. "Thanks. Ok so let's get started…"

Sharpay's POV

Troy and I had a wonderful date. Now he was driving me home. We finally got there and he walked me up to my door. "Troy, I had an amazing time tonight." "Me too." "I hope we can do it again sometime." "Oh, how about tomorrow night?" "I thought you'd never ask." Then the couple shared a passionate kiss. "See you tomorrow Shar." "See ya." Then he left and I went in the house to find Ryan standing with a serious face. "Shar we need to talk."

Troy's POV

I just left Shar's house and now I'm driving home. When I finally got home my face changed from happy to confused. I saw Chad's car sitting in the driveway. _OMG Does he know? Naw! Probably not… I hope. _I shook of the thought and went inside the house. There stood Chad in the living room. "Troy, we need to talk."

(BACK WITH RYAN AND SHARPAY)

"Uh…talk about what?" "Don't play dumb with me Sharpay Maria Evans! That's my job. (A/N LOL! I had to put that in there! Anyhow back to the story I know that you're dating Troy Bolton secretly!!" "Wait a minute! How did you know?!" "Chad saw you guys earlier and told Jason who told the rest of us about it." Sharpay just looked at Ryan with big eyes. "I… I'm sorry Ryan, But I… I love Troy and nothing you can do will stop me." Sharpay chocked out as she sobbed. "Sorry doesn't cut it!!" "Ryan! Just because you still hate Troy doesn't mean I have to too!" Sharpay screamed at Ryan. "I can't believe you would try to ruin this for me! This is the happiest I've been in weeks. If you were a true brother, you'd drop all the reasons for your hatred towards Troy and support me. I thought you were a good brother, but I guess I was wrong." And with that she went upstairs to her room, slammed the door and jumped onto her bed and started to cry uncontrollably.

(BACK WITH TROY AND CHAD)

"Chad, what are you doing here and what are you talking about?" "Oh Troy, you of all people should know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm talking about your not-so-secret girlfriend!!" "What! Chad! How'd you find out?" "I saw you two at the mall together." "Sorry dude but I love Sharpay more than anything in the world. And nothing you can do will stop me." Troy calmly said. "Sorry doesn't cut it!!" "Chad! Just because you still hate Shar doesn't mean I have to too!" "Oh! I see you already have pet names for eachother!" Chad replied angrily. "I can't believe you would try to ruin this for me! This is the happiest I've been in weeks. If you were a true friend, you'd drop all the reasons for your hatred towards her and support me. I thought you were a good friend, but I guess I was wrong." And with that he went upstairs to his room, slammed the door and sat on the bed and started sobbing.

**So... How was it? Good? Bad? I hope it was good! Sorry again about not updating for a while. I was at camp and had the overnight on thursday and when I got home friday I had to leave so I could move my dad to Ohio. (We live in Ohio and then we moved to New York and now we're moving back. confuzing isn't it. And the coolest part is that we're are moving into my old apartment! I get my old room back! Which makes my current one my old one and my old one my new one! funny huh!) and we got back late last night. Anyway press that little button and leave me something nice! (and some stuff you want to see in the next chapter)**

**Tootles**

**Maria**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was really busy... again! I have been really busy though because I have to pack up for the move to Ohio. OMG Have you guys heard the new HSM2 song Bet On It? It is amazing! Also I have a trailer for this story up on youtube. Search troypay trailer and FanfictionHSMTrailer and then you'll find it. Tell me if it was good. I'd like to thank FanfictionHSMTrailer for making the video for me. It was sooo good. Ok I really talk to much! On with the story.**

**Sharpay POV**

It's been a day now and I still haven't talked to Ryan yet. I haven't spoken to him since last night.

_Flashback_

_"I… I'm sorry Ryan, But I… I love Troy and nothing you can do will stop me." Sharpay chocked out as she sobbed. "Sorry doesn't cut it!!" "Ryan! Just because you still hate Troy doesn't mean I have to too!" Sharpay screamed at Ryan. "I can't believe you would try to ruin this for me! This is the happiest I've been in weeks. If you were a true brother, you'd drop all the reasons for your hatred towards Troy and support me. I thought you were a good brother, but I guess I was wrong." And with that she went upstairs to her room, slammed the door and jumped onto her bed and started to cry uncontrollably._

_End Flashback_

What he said really hurt me. I wish he new how I felt last night. I feel better than last night but still am really hurt. I need to talk to Troy. I walked over to the phone and dialed Troy's number.

Bringggggg…Bringggggg

(Ttroy s sharpay)

T- hello.

S- Hi troy! It's Shar.

T- Oh hey honey!

S- Um Troy, we need to talk. Meet me at the park by the lake (A/N Ok do not know if there is a lake in New Mexico. If there isn't, just pretend there is.) in about 15 minutes, and don't worry, I am not breaking up with you. I just need to talk.

T- Ok! Seeya then!

S-Tootles

Then we hung up. I went upstairs and fixed my make up because I never fixed up my face last night so it looks pretty bad.

My eyes were red and puffy and my face was tear stained. I put a light amount of make up on and put on a hoodie from aeropostle and some destroyed jeans. Then I put on my black flip-flops on and hit the door and headed for the park.

I got there and saw Troy there already. "Hey! When did you get here?" I said while giving him a hug.

"I got here about 5 minutes ago. So… What did you want to talk about?" "Oh, um… I wanted to know if anyone talked to you last night about us?" "Yeah Chad gave me a big talk. You?" "Yeah, Ryan did. Why do they have a big huge problem with us?! I mean really! What is their problem with you? Why can't they see that you're a really sweet guy and not a big lunk head basketball man? I used to think that but then I got to know the real you…" "And why can't they see you're a great person and not some big stuck up Ice Queen. I used to think that too but..." "Wait a minute! You actually thought I was a big stuck up Ice Queen? You actually called me that?" I said with tears threatening to fall. "Yeah, I did. But you thought I was a big lunk head basketball man…" "But I never said it!! I kinda thought you were. I didn't completely thought that because I thought that they were wrong about it. I thought that you were a real nice guy with a small basketball obsession. I just can't believe that you actually called me an Ice Queen though, I thought all your friends said but never you. I thought you were a kind of guy who wouldn't make fun of people or call them names! I guess I was wrong! Good bye Troy, for good." I said and then I ran to my car and got in and immediately burst into tears. "I bet if Ryan never gave me a piece of his mind last night, I never would've broken up with troy. All well, I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

**Troy POV**

"UGH!!! How Could I be so STUPID! I should've never said that she was an Ice Queen back then. She isn't an Ice Queen, she's the most amazing girl I have ever met. Well now she hates me so what's the point in trying to get her back?" I walked back home. I finally reached it in 5 minutes. Once I got in I went straight to my room and just sat on my bed thinking deeply and then just went to sleep.

**The next day…**

I walked into school and I saw her at her locker and I immediately got sad. I just walked past her locker and went to homeroom. About 5 minutes later I saw her come in. I miss her so much. I wish I never said those things.

**Ryan POV**

Ever since Shar came home last she hadn't said a word. I'm getting really worried. I mean yeah she hasn't spoken to me for two days, but for the first day it was out of anger but now I think it's out of sadness. I need to figure this out. I'll try at lunch.

**At lunch**

"Hey Shar! How are you today?" I waited for a respond but I heard nothing. So I looked at her and she was just staring into space, hadn't even touched her food and she had faint tear stains on her face.

I moved over to Gabby. "I think we need to do something." "I agree. Let's go find Chad and everyone else." Gabby and I walked over to Troy's table and we saw him doing the same exact thing Sharpay was doing. "Chad, We need you and Zeke right now." I said.

They both got up and followed us out into the hall. "Ok we need to do something. Troy and Sharpay are never like this and it breaks my heart to see Shar like this." Gabby said to all of us. "Yeah I know. Wait a minute! I have a plan." Chad exclaimed. "What is it?" I asked. "Get Troy and Sharpay back together."

**Didn't expect that did you? I felt terrible about breaking them up but hey I'll get over it. So how was it? Good? Bad? Now press that little button and leave me something good.**

**Luv ya guys!**

**Maria**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I just moved and I got my internet not too long ago and I was writing the story. OMG have you guys heard any of the songs from HSM2 yet? My faves so far are Fabulous by Sharpay and Ryan, Humahumanukanukapua'a by Sharpay and Ryan, and All For One by the whole cast. They are awesome. The bad thing is that they only have clips of it and not the whole thing. Anyway, on with the story!**

Last time on Troypay…

_"Ok we need to do something. Troy and Sharpay are never like this and it breaks my heart to see Shar like this." Gabby said to all of us. "Yeah I know. Wait a minute! I have a plan." Chad exclaimed. "What is it?" I asked. "Get Troy and Sharpay back together."_

Still Ryan's POV

"How the heck are we supposed to do that!?" Gabby asked.

"Uh… I don't know. Um… Oh wait I know! We can set up something so that they have to be together, alone, and they could work it out." Chad said with enthusiasm.

"I guess that would work. Let's get started."

Sharpay's POV

Lunch just ended. Now I have free period. I am just going to go to the place no one else goes to during free period. The auditorium.

Once I got there I walked down the isles towards the stage and sat my things down on one of the seats in the front row and I went on the stage and sat at the piano.

I started to play a tune I would always play when I was down.

_Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say_

_(You know it's just too little too late__  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game_

_(You know it's just too little too late)_

_So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know..._

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say_

_(You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway_

_(You know it's just too little too late)_

_Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm_

_I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate_

_(You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know..._

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say_

_(You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway_

_(You know it's just too little too late)_

_I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give_

_(I have so much to give)  
With a player like you_

_I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh..._

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say_

_(You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway_

_(You know it's just too little too late)_

_Yeah  
You know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait_

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say_

_(You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway_

_(You know it's just too little too late)_

I finished the last note with tears threatening to fall. I started to cry so hard that I didn't hear the auditorium doors close.

Troy's POV

_Wow. I didn't know I hurt her that bad. Maybe I should apologize to her. Yeah! That's it! I will go over tonight and apologize._

Later that night…

Sharpay's POV

I was in my room doing my homework. When all of a sudden my phone rang. I picked it up and didn't bother looking at the caller id. I just picked it up and answered it.

(S-Sharpay T-Troy)

S- hello?

T- Shar?

S-What do you want?

T- I just want to say that I am truly sincerely sorry. I should've never said any of those things back then. I should've known better. I never ever wanted to hurt you. You were and still are the one I love. You are the reason I get up in the morning and the reason I am happy everyday. And I hate the fact I made you sad and that we ended up breaking up over my stupid mistake. Please forgive me.

S- (On the verge of tears) Of course I do! That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Can you come over.

T- Sure thing.

Then me and Troy hung up and all of a sudden, my door bell rang.

"I got it!" I screamed through the house as I ran down the stairs to the front door and sure enough, there was Troy.

Once I saw him I ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug anyone could ever give.

Then I gave him a sweet gentle kiss.

"I love you so much Troy." "I love you too Shar." "Promise me we will never break up again." "I promise."

**YAY!!!!!! They are back together! I couldn't keep them broken up for long. Ryan and the gang are going to find out that they don't need to go on with their plan since Troy and Sharpay got back together on their own. Should I end it here or keep going? Was it good? Bad? Please review! I don't have many reviews and that makes me sad! lol! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait. I got busy... AGAIN! I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is my favorite chapter I have written yet!! (and it's the longest!) I hope you all enjoy it!!**

**OMG!! I heard the full versions of all the HSM2 songs!!!! They are soo awesome!! I love them all but my faves so far are Fabulous, Humuhumunukunukuapaua'a, Gotta go my own way, You are the music in me (both versions), What Time is it?, and All For One!!**

**They rock! Check them out on Youtube!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own HSM. sigh I wish I did though!!**

Troy's POV

_Oh my gosh! It worked! I got my girl back!! The girl I love with all my heart. I will never let her go again._

Shar looked up at me and she smiled. I looked down and I smiled an even bigger smile. All of a sudden an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Shar,"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to go somewhere for a minute."

"Yeah! Um… where is the place you in mind?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out!!!"

"Ugh! Ok! I love surprises anyway!"

Then she started to giggle. _Oh man I love that giggle!_

We got in the car and we were driving.

After about 5 minutes I stopped the car.

"Are we here?"

Shar asked with her eyes closed.

"Yes"

Then I took her hand and lead her over to the place.

"Ok. Open your eyes."

Sharpay's POV

I opened my eyes and gasped. We were in the park and there was a picnic table sitting in front of us with a beautiful table cloth overtop of it. There was a lit candle as the centerpiece. And there was really nice food.

"Oh. Troy, this is so sweet. I love it. You are the best guy anyone could ever have! I love you."

"And I love you too sweetie!"

The rest of the night went amazingly well. It lasted for 2 hours.

Now Troy was driving me home. That took about 10 minutes.

We walked up to the door and he gave me a kiss goodbye and gave me a hug.

"Shar, we should tell everyone at school that we are together and I also have a surprise for you tomorrow so meet me at my house tomorrow 2 hours after school and then you will get your surprise. Ok?"

"Yeah. That's perfectly fine. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye."

When he left I closed my door and I slid down it and gave a giant sigh and then a few minutes I ran into my room and started jumping on my bed and screaming like an idiot. I was soooo happy!

Then all of a sudden Ryan walked in.

"Shar, what the heck are you doing?"

I stopped dead and turned around and I got another giant smile on my face.

"RY! TROY AND I ARE BACK TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and I didn't care either because mom and dad were away on a business trip.

"OMG Shar!! I am soo happy for you!" Ryan screamed and ran towards me and gave me a big hug.

"Really? You are?!" I said with a big hint of hope in my voice.

"Of course I do!! I want you to be happy, and if being with Troy makes you happy, then so be it!"

"AW!! RYAN! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! YOU ARE THE BEST BROTHER ANY GIRL COULD HAVE!!"

"I know. Now go find the best outfit to wear tomorrow. You need to impress Troy tomorrow and you need to give the school a show."

I started to giggle.

"Oh Ryan. You are soo weird at moments. I love you. Now go to your room so I can find an outfit."

"K! Night sis!"

"Night Ry."

He left the room and I went to my closet.

It took me a while but I chose the perfect outfit. It was an outfit that contained a pair of destroyed jeans, a cute pink baby doll top, and a pair of pink wedges. I also had a pink beaded bracelet and matching necklace. I had my hair down and it was curled. (A/N Think the hairstyle that Ashley Tisdale wore in the Kiss The Girl music video.)

I felt very satisfied with my outfit so I layed it down on my dresser. Then I changed into my pajamas.

They were pink shorts and a pink tank top with Tinkerbell on it.

Then I washed my face and finally went to bed.

**The next morning…**

"Hey Ry!!" I said very chipper and happily.

"Hey Shar! Do you wanna drive to school to…"

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence because I interrupted him.

"Heck yeah Ryan! Let's go!!"

I shouted as I dragged him to my pink convertible.

"OH C'MON SHAR! Why can't we take my car? I hate being seen in this car."

"Why should it matter? You wear enough pink so they won't care."

Ryan was about to say something back but stopped.

"Yeah… I guess that's kinda true."

I tried to keep in a giggle but I couldn't.

Ryan just gave me the biggest, dirtiest look ever and then he started laughing.

We just laughed the entire way to school and when we got out of the car, Troy grabbed my arm and pulled me over somewhere.

"Are ya ready? To show the school that we are together now. Cuz if you …"

I put my finger to his lips to stop him from babbling.

"I am as ready as I will ever be."

He smiled at me and then we linked our arms together and took a deep breath. We walked inside and the halls went dead silent.

Then people started wispering things like "OMG are they together." And "It's about time!"

No POV

Troy and Sharpay continued walking down the halls and passed the rest of the gang.

"OK. I guess we don't have to go through with our plan anymore." Gabby said with a sigh.

"Yeah. Well I am glad they are and I am very glad they are happy." Taylor said with a smile.

"Yeah." Agreed the rest of the group. Then they went to their lockers and went to homeroom.

Troy's POV

The final bell rang and everyone ran to their lockers to get ready for the bus or to get ready to go home.

_Ok. School is over. Now I get to have some alone time with Shar. Man I hope she likes my special thing._

Then I got my stuff and got to my car to get ready.

Sharpay's POV

_OK. It has been 2 hours. I wonder what Troy has set up for me._

I thought this as I was leaving my house to go to Troy's.

I drove down the road and I finally got there.

I went up to the door and found a note. It read, "Now that you are here I smile so bright, from here go to the place you see a light."

I smiled and I walked inside and I went from the hall and turned right. The room was lit and it was the living room.

I saw another note and I picked it up. It read, "This was only your second stop, you have more to go, head for the room where the music can really flow."

I turned around and took a few steps. A few seconds later I heard music. I walked towards it and I found a room with a cd player and on it was another note.

"Nananana nananana. You are the music in me. What I say is true, from the bottom of my heart, go to the room where I can dream of you."

I smiled and I ran to his bedroom. Once I got in there, I saw rose petals all over his bed and in the center, was another note.

"Here's where I have sweet dreams of you, now finally go towards the back where the sky is so blue."

I knew he meant to go to the backyard and head toward the rose garden and head towards the swings.

I headed back and I finally arrived and there on the swing, sat Troy with a smile on his face. I sat on the swing right next to him and then he got off and he got infront of me and got down on one knee.

"Sharpay Maria Evans, I know we are young but I know you are the girl I want to be with for the rest of my life. And that you are the best girl in the entire world and the only girl for me. Well, what I am trying to say is, Sharpay, will you marry me?"

I stood there in shock and happiness and surprise and I was starting to cry. I was soo happy I almost couldn't speak.

"Y-Y-YES TROY!!!!!!!! Of course I will!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I jumped up on him and he held me bridal style.

"Good thing! If you said no, I would've died right there."

"Aw! That is soo sweet Troy!"

Then I gave him a quick kiss and I smiled.

"Wait, do your mom and dad know about this?"

"Yes they do!! Your mom and dad know too. I asked them if it was ok for me to do and they said they knew I was the right guy and that you would be happy with me."

"They don't know how right they were."

Then Troy walked into the house carrying me and put me on the couch.

"Do you want to spend the night Mrs. Bolton?"

I smiled at this. "I thought you would never ask."

**AW!!! That was soo sweet!! I bet cha that none of you saw that comin!! Ok maybe some did but not alot!! LOL! Tell me how you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS, I WILL NOT UPDATE!! Well, I will once I get the 5 reviews but still review!! I love them soo much!! And I NEVER get any! Maybe a few there and there but not a lot!!! Also, review my other fanfic Loving You. I am still waiting for 3 more reviews to update that one. **

**Luv ya guys!!**

**Maria**


	8. Chapter 8

Last time on _Troypay…_

Sharpay and Troy got back together and became happier than ever and Troy had set up something special for Sharpay. She loved it and then they spent the rest of the night together. The next day after school, Troy set up another special thing for Sharpay. She walked into the house and went through many different rooms and finally got to Troy. He got on one knee and held out a ring and proposed. Sharpay was speechless. She accepted and they spent the rest of the night together.

Now on with the new chapter!! 

Sharpay's POV

'Wow! So many things are going on in my life. I just got back with Troy and now I am marring him!! I am soooo happy! I wonder what's going to happen now because you never know, life is a journey…'

I thought to myself and I walked around my house getting ready to go shopping with Taylor, Gabby, and Kelsi. We are going shopping for my wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses. I finally got dressed. I was wearing a jean skirt with a halter top that had a lighter shade of pink. I wore white tennis shoes and I had my hair curly. I pinned my bangs to the side. I grabbed a white purse and I waited for the girls to come. 

About 5 minutes later my door rang. I ran up and opened the door and there stood the girls.

"Ok, you guys ready to go?" I asked.

"You bet we are! We need to help you find the best dress anyone could ever have!!" Gabby squealed.

"Ok then! Let's go!!"

We left my house and we drove over to the bridal shop that was about 5-8 blocks away. We parked and then we walked in to the shop.

"Hello girls! Do you need any help with finding anything?" A young sales person asked us. "No but thank you. We will be sure to ask if we need any." I told her with a polite smile. "Ok then. Hope you find what you are looking for." "Thanks!"

Then we walked back to the bridesmaid dresses. We looked around when all of a sudden Gabriella started to scream.

"GUYS!! I FOUND THE PERFECT DRESS!!!!!" She screamed with excitement.

"Ok Gabby. Just calm down and let us see the dress." Taylor said trying to calm her down.

"Ok! Here it is."

All of us just stood there in amazement. The dress was beautiful. It was a light shade of pink and it was a spaghetti strapped dress. And it had a dark pink sash across it.

"Wow! I wish I had that dress. It is sooo pretty Gabby! But I have to wear white." I sad with a hint on sadness in my voice but there was still a lot of happiness in it.

"Well maybe we could get you one too so you could wear it to the prom!" She said very excitedly. My eyes lit up with excitement and joy. "OK!" I shrieked. I picked out a dress in my size and kept looking for my dress.

After about 10-15 minutes, I screamed in pure excitement and happiness. "Oh my gosh guys! I found it!! I found the PERFECT dress!!" I squealed as I took the dress from the rack. I tried it on and showed it to the girls and they just gasped and gawked at the dress. I was a beautiful strapless white gown that ended at my ankles. It was kind of tight around my waist and hugged my every curve. Then it had a sash that you tied and then it flowed out. It was perfect. "Sharpay, you are getting that dress. It looks AMAZING on you." Taylor said as she came up to take a better look. "Yea I love it! I am going to get it and then we are going back to my house and we are going to party the night away getting ready for the wedding." (Which is going to be in the next two days.) I said excitedly. (I know I am using excited a lot. Haha)

After I purchased my dresses, we all went back to my car and I drove back to my house so we could get ready.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Troy's POV

I was waiting on my porch for Chad. He and I are going to get our tuxes for the wedding.

About 5 minutes later, Chad knocked on my door. "Hey man! Let's go." I said as I opened the door. "Yea dude! Let's head out before all the good tuxes get taken." Chad laughed. "Ha. Funny Chad." I laughed.

For what seemed like 5 minutes, we arrived at the tux store. We being guys knew that we would be quicker than Shar and the girls would be.

Our trip was VERY simple. Go in, find a good tux, make sure it is at a good price, buy it, go home and get prepared for the wedding.

And that is what we did. After we were done we drove over to my house and Chad just spent the night. We made sure to set the alarm so we could get all of the other stuff for the wedding.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Sharpay's POV

It was now Friday (The big day) and me, Gabby, Tay, and Kelsie were at Mrs. Kelly's Hair Salon getting our hair done. "Listen girlies, Mrs. Kelly is like the greatest hairstylist in all of Albequerque! Despite the fact that she is the most expensive too." I said really excited once all 4 of us were here. Then we all realized that, Mrs. Kelly wasn't in the room yet. "Um where's Mrs. Kelly?" Taylor asked me. I looked around confused because she usually was in the room every waking moment of the day. "Hello! Uh…Mrs. Kelly? MRS. KELLY!!!!!!" I screamed. "Gosh Sharpay! One of these days you are going to give me a hearing aide." Mrs. Kelly said as she came from the back room.

"Aw, sorry Mrs. Kelly. I just needed you out here very quickly because I need my hair to look amazing for this special day today!" I said with my eyes twinkling. "Oh and what is this special day?" She asked with full curiosity. "MY WEDDING!!" I screamed with delight. "Oh well in that case let's get cracking!!" Mrs. Kelly shouted with delight as she got everything ready.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

"Now Troy Alexander Bolton, will you take Ms. Sharpay Maria Evans to be your wife?" The preacher asked Troy. "I do." He said with passion filling his eyes. " Now Sharpay will you take Troy as your husband?" He asked me. "I do." I said with my eyes tearing up. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." I looked at Troy in his eyes and almost got completely lost in them. We then shared a loving, gentle kiss. The crowd that joined us started cheering as loud as they could. We ran out of the chapel and ran to the carriage. I waved goodbye to all my friends and family (and new family) as we headed over to the reception.

2 hours later…

We were all at the reception and it was a blast! We were all having so much fun! Troy and I were sitting with Gabby, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Jason, and Zeke when someone tapped their glass and stood up. We looked over and there stood Jack Bolton holding a glass cup and a knife. "I just want to announce my blessing to Troy and Sharpay. I know you two will live a happy life together I want you to know that your parents and I completely support you. So I want to give a toast to Troy and Sharpay. To Troy and Sharpay!" "To Troy and Sharpay!" Everyone cheered and then they started the Bride and Groom dance. Troy and I got up and we started to dance while Gabby and Ryan were singing "Everyday". Bye the end of the song Troy stopped dancing and then he said, "Wait I have a surprise for you!" And then he ran up to the DJ. 'I wonder if he is going to do the same thing I am…' I thought as the DJ started talking. "And now…here is Troy Bolton singing a song for his new bride, Sharpay Maria Bolton." People cheered and then they silenced as the music began.

"Hey where did we go  
Days when the rains came  
Down in a hollow  
Playin a new game

Laughin and a runnin  
Skippin and a jumpin  
In the misty mornin fog  
Ah with our hearts a thumpin  
Was you my brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl

Now what ever happened  
Tuesday is oh so slow  
Goin down the old mine with a  
Transistor radio

Standin in a sunlit lane  
Hidin hind a rainbows wall  
Slippin and a slidin yeah  
All along the waterfall  
It was you my brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl

Do you remember when  
We used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da

So hard to find my way  
Now that Im on my own  
Thought about it just the other day  
My, whered the times all gone

Cant remember back then lord  
Sometimes Im overcome thinkin bout  
Makin love in the green grass  
Uh behind the stadium  
With you my brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl

Do you remember when  
We used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da yeah  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da oh oh oh oh  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da oh oh oh oh  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da"

I had tears in my eyes as I watched Troy get off stage. Then I got ready to go up and sing my song that was dedicated to him.

"And now here is the lovely bride Sharpay Bolton!" The DJ shouted out to the people at the reception.

I got up and all was quiet. I gave a head nod to the DJ to start the song. I brought the mic up to my mouth and I began.

"Like a movie scene  
In the sweetest dreams  
I have pictured us together  
Now to feel your lips  
On my fingertips  
I have to say is even better  
Then I ever thought it could possibly be  
It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free  
From all of my sadness  
The tears that I've cried  
I have spent all of my life

Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight

Tender words you say  
Take my breath away  
Love me now, leave me never  
Found a sacred place  
Lost in your embrace  
I want to stay in this forever  
I think of the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on

Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long

Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight

Gone are the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on

Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight"

I finished and the crowd cheered. Then Troy ran up to me and we shared a kiss and the crowd only cheered louder. Nothing could ruin this moment…Absolutely nothing.


End file.
